1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organoplatinum compound used as a raw material for producing a platinum thin film or a platinum compound thin film by a chemical vapor deposition method such as a CVD method or an ALD method. Specifically, the present invention relates to an organoplatinum compound having a high vapor pressure and being capable of forming a platinum thin film even at a low temperature of 350° C. or lower.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrode material for a field effect transistor (FET) incorporated into an integrated circuit, a solid type Ni—Pt silicide electrode having a three-dimensional structure is known. In the solid type Ni—Pt silicide electrode, a spatial structure is adopted for ensuring the surface area in spite of being high in density due to the miniaturization of the FET, and Pt is added for improving the thermal stability of the Ni silicide electrode. In the production of the Ni—Pt silicide electrode having a spatial structure, it is required to form a Pt thin film and a Ni thin film on the Si having a spatial structure produced beforehand. In this case, it is required to cover the Pt thin film and the Ni thin film electrode so as to follow the shapes thereof uniformly and in the same proportion.
As the method for producing a platinum thin film, the PVD method such as a sputtering method can be applied; however, it is difficult for the PVD method to cover an electrode having a spatial structure uniformly. Accordingly, it can be said that promising is the application of the chemical vapor deposition method such as the CVD method excellent in step coverage (level difference coverage). It is also expected that the use of the metal thin film such as the Ni—Pt silicide thin film even in the gate electrode of the FET enables the miniaturization of devices and the achievement of high performance of devices. In this case, the use of the conventional sputtering method in the fabrication of the metal electrode causes damages in devices, and hence it is necessary to form a metal thin film under physically moderate conditions. When the application of the chemical vapor deposition method such as the CVD method enables the film formation at a low temperature, the production of such devices is also enabled.
As the raw material for producing a platinum thin film or a platinum compound thin film with the CVD method, a large number of compounds have hitherto been known. Examples of such a compound include bis(acetylacetonato)platinum(II) complex (Patent Literature 1), cyclopentadienyl trimethylplatinum(IV) complex (Patent Literature 2), and tetrakis(trifluorophosphine)platinum compound (Patent Literature 3).
